Ikaruga Ashikaga
Ikaruga Ashikaga is a major character in the series. Apperances * Pulling the Strings: Major Character, Knight of Wands Personality Ikaruga is an energetic boy, and often displays the high-energy lifestyle he leads in various, very noticeable ways. He is, generally, the first to say he's interested in doing something, and seemingly lives his life with a lack of fear. Though most find that impossible to believe, there is nothing in the world that can be introduced to Ikaruga that he would fear. Because of this, and his energetic lifestyle, he's into activities that most people wouldn't even consider for the fact of staying safe. In running across buildings, he feels exhilaration at the act, and wouldn't give up doing it, no matter how dangerous it was. He, further, serves as a cheerleader in Gakushoku, and has achieved high-flying feats that would make most people sick. He seems to have an inability to sit still, and finds himself quickly bored when he's not being active. Many find his enthusiasm endearing, but claim that his lack of a filter makes him a dangerous person to be around if you partake in the same extreme sports he found so interesting to begin with. Despite Ikaruga's energy and free-spirit being a big part of his personality, he's not just a hyperactive child. Contrary to what he displays, Ikaruga is as intelligent as he is wild. Though he seems to float on the wind without a care in the world, Ikaruga always thinks about his next move, and never forgoes his studies. He strives to always stay up-to-date with what he knows, particularly that of people. Ikaruga has always been distrustful of others since being orphaned, and continues to show absolutely no trust in other living beings, instead choosing to figure out everything he can about them and take advantage of them before they can do the same to him. Because of this, Ikaruga appears as a decidedly charming boy that has accumulated male and female fans alike for his cute appearance and personality. Cute as he may seem, Ikaruga grew up using people, and continues to do so with the belief that if he were to trust a single person, he would be opening himself up to heartbreak. Despite his almost girlish mannerisms and draw, he is a cold-hearted, dishonest human being that would smile to the face of his "friends" and slice them wide open in the next second. Ikaruga's apathy when it comes to the feelings of others often goes unnoticed, and because of that, he has many friends, but he keeps them all further away than arm's length for the sake of keeping himself safe and knowing how to hurt them as much as possible if he has to. Ikaruga, in truth, doesn't care how much he hurts other human beings. His capability to do so is partially displayed by his quickness towards anger. Ikaruga, for having so much energy, is quick to anger. He tries to hide it with a smile and words, but most people can tell when Ikaruga is upset, and how he gets frustrated with simple things. Because of this, Ikaruga was asked to take up trying his hand at origami by his adoptive family, but it only truly seems to frustrate him more, and more if he can't fold something. Like the Kotaro Fuma of legend, Ikaruga could very well be an oni with the way he acts, but to Ikaruga, he wouldn't rather live any other way. He charges ahead, damning everyone else in his way, and continues to move without the ability to stop and examine his surroundings. So many people live in the past, but Ikaruga lives in the present, and runs towards the future with as bright an outlook as a heartless person like him can have. Trivia